Oh No!
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: I am an idiot the title has absolutely nothing to do with what is going on inside but no the less your reading this little box as if it will hand you the keys to the universe... Just read the story the summary inside and at least 20% of you have continued scrolling and ignoreing this well ... at least Pewds thinks your fabulous


_Okay, my faithful companions in the fires of hell, I hope you enjoy this because my friend had a blast writing it. _

_Okay, so the song is Unconditional by Katy Perry... That women is on a role _

_Okay, so to get you in the mindset this takes place after Ana has agreed to the terms of the contract and Christian takes her to bed. Now while he doesn't say anything christen finds out Ana dun dun DUN! isn't... and he waits to ask her about a month after they start dating... I don't care how it was written in the book they are dating okay! and well Ana flips and leaves Classical Ana and now you have absolutely no reason to read because I just wrote the entirety of this fiction right her for you... I am an Idiot enjoy not reading my story_

* * *

**: Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All your insecurities All the dirty laundry Never made me blink one time:**

"Ana! Please." Ana glared at him with accusatory eyes "How could you? , after everything? Was it all just a game? Was I just some puzzle to be solved? I am a human being Christian I need privacy and space!" "Ana if you would just tell me then I wouldn't need to Ana, think of everything else you have told me think of everything I have ever shared with you I wanted to know why is that really too much to ask?" Ana looked at him the pain of what he ask showed in her eyes "Christian …. I …. I ….. Can't …. It is too much … I'm sorry I need to go." Christian stood there frozen in place it wasn't until she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed that he realized she was gone and he fell to his knees and cried "Ana why?"

**: Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally:**

_-Five months later-_

CEO Christian Grey sat at his desk completely lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't listening to his secretary went on about his schedule for the day Andrea had noticed this and looked at the list of Mr. Grey's schedule for the day and noticed one appointment in particular that would defiantly get his attention "and at 4: 00pm you have a meeting with SIP to discuss the upcoming by out what it will look like for the company " Andrea looked at her boss innocently as she continued " the only ones told of the upcoming buy out are the board and the new head editor" Christian drew a deep breath "Andrea I know what you are doing and while I appreciate it, that won't work She doesn't wish to see me so I will not be sneaking away to see her" Andrea looked incredulously at her boss he …. He didn't know oh this would be great the gears had begun to turn in her mind "sir I understand, but perhaps if you would make her see that" "Andrea, please" that was all she needed to hear and with that she turned and left. She had a few important calls to make seeing the boss like that... Something needed to be done and only one person knew just what it was.

**:Come just as you are to me Don't need apologies Know that you are worthy I'll take your bad days with your good Walk through the storm I would I do it all because I love you, I love you:**

-_4pm that day-_

Ana stared across the room at the man she left behind she could see that he was trying his hardest to ignore her, she needed to tell him. Christian had just ending the meeting and was speaking with the head of the board when I walked over the conversation stopped immediately and the head looked at me with surprise but I barely noticed all I could see was Christian and all I could think about was what I needed to say to him "Mr. Grey if you have time I was wondering if I could speak to you" I paused and noticed the head was standing there expectantly "in private?" Christian nodded and I lead the way to my office once there and we were both inside I began "Christan I…" I never got to finish Christian had me in a hard embrace and a demanding kiss. The only thought I had was 'I love you'

**:So open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begins Open up your heart Acceptance is the key to being To be truly free Will you do the same for me?:**

_-Epilogue- _

"So what made you break the silence?" Ana looked at Christian the love she felt for him showing in abundance now as she grinned and deliberately bit her lip dragging her eyes to his and said "That's a secret Mr. Grey." His eyes hooded and darkened with lust "Ana..." he warned "careful what you wish for" Ana laughed just as he pounced it was good to have her fifty back and she knew she'd tell him... after all she loved him unconditionally.

**Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally and there is no fear now Let go and just be free 'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah) I will love you (unconditionally) I will love you I will love you unconditionally**

**Review Review REVIEW! they feed the never ending hunger of the plot bunnies and if the plot bunnies ain't fed the I ain't writing them no matter how much they gnaw at my brain **


End file.
